sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:SONAMY,SONAMY,SONAMY,SONAMY,
Yay for invasions.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]14:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I HATE Sonamy!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 00:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) SONIC AND AMY ARE NOT in love!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) And Sharna's a fan character, but we don't point that out, do we?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) WEELLLLLLLLLLLL,I happen to have a crush on Sonic himself and I HAVE studied as many games as I possbly can. Sonamy is only canoncal to that stupid Sonic X. It didn't even have a good story.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 21:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i'm about to get killed by, Sharna now, sharna now. Im about to get killed by Shaaaarna NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Ooohhh boy, I really need to find that link to a YouTube video I saw. I think you'd have plenty to say about it...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Y'know in uleashed, amy asks sonic out n he can say yes. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Dude, you do realise you've lit the fuse to a bomb, right?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) BWUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. '''Myself 123 22:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC)' I'm summoning my Army of Mobians and Gizoids...On AMY ROSE. WATCH HER DIE!!!!!!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Chat!]] 22:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) make big bomb explodwe now (nar holds a huge bomb with sharna's picture on it. he then lights thee fuse, which is very short) - - Statyx: NO YOU IDIOT! - - Claws: (bashes guitar on his head) - - (Statyx and clwas attempt to tackle nar) - - Nar: Hey kirby! Catch! - - (Kirby comes and inhales the bomb and turns into sharna bomb kirby and summons 10000000000000000000000000 Sharna bombs. nar and statyx teleport out of the scene, leaving poor claws to fend for himself). - [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Why is it always the pretty ones? RUN!!!!! (runs like his life depends on it, witch it dose). [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) well this time it'as the very ugly ones, but we wont get into that. too bad claws doesnt hvave chaos control.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] .......... Those bombs may hurt my being, but you sir have hurt my feelings! (Punk suddenly appears out off nowhere) Idiot! (grabs Claws and teleports). [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 01:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) SONNI-CHAN IS MINE!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) News flash Sharn, SONAMY FOREVER!!!!!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That was kinda rude Kagi*Sniff*..... You know I love Sonic...*Sniff*-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have HAD IT!!!! This stupid SonAmy thing has started a FULL WAR here! ENOUGH ALREADY!! Why can't this forum just die?! Kagimizu and Sharna, stop arguing over SonAmy and Sonarna before it costs you two your FRIENDSHIP! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Whaat? If I'm fighting a war, than I didn't even know it! As far as I know, Sharna and I were just stating our opinions while occasionally being a little silly (hence my previous statement).--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) "Silly"? If I know Sharna well enough, you would have gotten screamed at if I hadn't jumped in. If Sharna dosen't really know what I'm talking about, might I bring up the Elise forum again? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Let's not open up that volcano again. I was just comically over reacting.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You could always lock it if you feel it's getting out of hand. I don't think Sonamy will ever truly happen. I think Amy will chase Sonic with her oversized hammer for all eternity. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 02:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Heh, that's what I'm hoping for. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, I can tell you what I'd like to see. In what I imagine, their relationship would stay largely the same. Amy would continue to chase Sonic with fantasies about marriage, and Sonic would run away, earning him Amy's wrath. However, Amy wouldn't be as pushy about the subject, and Sonic would show a bit more, "gusto", I think the word is, in rescuing her. They could also go on casual dates (walks, lunch, that type of stuff), and would share occasional romantic moments, but very, very rarely. A little specific I know, but we all know how imaginative I am.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well then by the looks of it, if that's a relationship, they're in one already! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Like I said, there would be differences, just not big ones. Sonic would also acknowledge it whenever someon called Amy his "girlfriend".--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes well, let me offer this as a rebuttal.. Sonic, if you can hear me, run as far as you can otherwise one day you'll wake up with little blue and pink hedgehogs running after ya going "daddy daddy daddy!!!" --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ...I don't get it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Married...with children. I'm gonna have to revisit the "get a job" thing we discussed on my talk page again, now aren't I? :Amy: Why don'cha get a job instead of wasting your life in front of the television?! :Sonic: Aw, get off my back, woman! *crash* :Next thing you know, they have two kids: one's a goth and the others always getting beaten up at school. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that. I have to say that I can't see Sonic having kids and... oh wait, I forgot about Sonic Timestream.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *retches* I can't see him having kids either!! Sonic, ya shoulda just let her blow up on Little Planet!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You know, I don't think Nitro and Saria would appreciate you insulting their mom, . Oh yeah, I went there.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ...STATYX REAL NAME IS IGNATIUS!!! OH YEAH I WENT THERE!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) SILVER IS A COCKATOO! OH YEAH I WENT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 11:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *chuckles* Shelly, not even close. You're just lucky I don't feel like going any farther, if you get my meaning.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ?????-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 23:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC)(Silver the cockatoo I mean Hedgehog...Yeah......) Nar: Hey Shelly, your brother wants to talk to you on the phone. Shelly: I don't have a brother, I have a sister. Nar: Well this guy seems to be you brother Shelly: Okaaaaaaaaay. (takes phone from Nar, who promptly runs away). That can't be a good sign. So hey, who are you. Mystic Monkey: it is me mystic. Shelly: Excuse me mystic. I AM NOT A MONKEY!! NAR, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!!!!!!!!! [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Yuckity yuckity yuck. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * You guy are so insane, and I loved that. But to let y'all know, each one has their own opinion. I do like SonAmy, but I also liked SonBlaze, SonRouge, etc. FredCat100 01:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) SonRouge? Really?? I promise you this, I don't know where THAT crazy pairing came from. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Me: All sonouge fans fans need to go to hell Chad and Nar: That's right!(start charging up attacks) Me:I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]12:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Must I annoy you people w/ Sonarna pics? This forum happens to be insulting to me.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 16:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Please don't, Sharna, I beg of you. I'm already sick on SonAmy. And since I can't really picture Sonic, a free spirit, with anyone (no offense to you), it'd be a tad weird. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That's the thing. Sharna and Sonic are both Speedy,free spirited Hedgehogs. And Doesn't that go against your couple,SonEcho?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 22:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Two main reasons no: #Echo is a nomad, and doesn't really spend much time in one place #It is really only one-sided, where echo looks on and Sonic is utterly oblivious to it [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Yeah.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Echo: And as long as Statyx keeps mouth shut, it might stay that wa--HEY! I DON'T LIKE SONIC!! DX --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Yes you do. In fact, don't you have a date with him?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Yeah, no thanks to YOU. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Hey, you were the one who, if I may say so, "asked him out". *starts looking around* Which means that we might wanna get movin before my half-sis finds out and comes here to kill you, and I get caught in the crossfire.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: To what, fight over her self-proclaimed fiancee? How sad. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC)P.S Don't take it personally Sharna, Echo can be cold sometimes! :Statyx: Did I mention she might possibly be stronger than me?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: ...really? ...*cracks knuckles* I'm going to enjoy this. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Um, if I may intervene. For one thing, , and shouldn't you two being get to that date that Echo's on, and Statyx should be doing whatever he can to keep it from going south?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Yeah, only if he can do anything while hiding under the bleachers. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) .....You do realise that if he wanted to, he could simply poke his head out so that Sonic would spot him, and then explain why he's there and who asked him to be there, don't you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Yes, but he wouldn't dare do that. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh sure, don't take my word for it, I'm just the guy that created him is all. What would I know about his ethics, morals, and mental state?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: ...he would totally dare do that. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Bingo! So I'd be careful about how far you push him if I were you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: I'm the one sitting on a dormant taser. How far could he get annoyed? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Far enough to completely and utterly ruin any chance you might have with Sonic. Remember, this is Statyx we're talking about.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: ...there are some things I could tell you about myself. Dangerous things. I just choose not to. What?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Five words: You. Don't. Want. To. Know. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Yes, I got that from Naruto. I, and Statyx, would have to disagree with you on that.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Echo: Whatever. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) O-kay then....--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) See, she wasn't kiddin'. You really don't wanna know. (that, and I don't wanna spoil anything for Equalized) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) It isn't that, I just didn't know how to respond. Anyway, I can understand not wanting to spoil anything.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah uh-- ...where'd she go? :Echo: *sleeping in a tree* :*sigh* Statyx, would you...? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: You really asking me? Oh-oh, this'll be a dream come true. You know that all of us are gonna regret this, right?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but we may as well kick back and watch the fireworks. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that your approach to everything like this?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes. What's your point? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 06:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) One word. "Shelly".--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 06:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, what do you expect when no one's said "monkey" yet? :Shelly: *earthquake* I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 06:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::That's 1 angry Primate. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 21:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *twiches* I AM NOT A PRIMATE!!! *volcano erupts* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sharna:Hi Everyone! I heard an orange monkey just escaped from the zoo! Can anyone help me find Her?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You people are just begging for a beating, aren't you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) _*Grin goes from ear to ear*-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *babbles angrily, foams in the mouth* What are ya, stinkin' deaf?! I...AM...NOT...A...MONKEY!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Shelly? :Shelly: WHAT!? *whisper in her ear* Mooooooooooonkeeeeeyyyyyy (I just couldn't resist XD)--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *snapping sound* *makes strange, sudden movements* OOOOoooooOOOoOOOOOOooOoooOOooooOoooo0o0o0oOOo0oooo)000oooooo....... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Shelly, you do realise I only said the word "monkey"; I never actually called you "a monkey", don't you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: OOOOOOOO!!!!! *bursts into hooting, runs around in an ape-like style* OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH AAH AAH AH AAH AAH AAH! *pounding on her chest, yelling like Tarzan* AAAAAAAAAAH! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *thumbs over to Shelly* Ain't that the irony of ironies? The one time someone doesn't evem actually call her a monkey makes her snap, and now she's acting like a monkey. It's Archie 200 all over again. Hey Statyx, can you zap her back to normal? :Statyx: *holding video recorder* Awww, do I have to? I could get a lot more footage. Don't you have enough? You've got video of her hygeine, her eating habits, doing stuff in public; picking nose, scratching butt, and the like; you even have video of her taking a shower. :Statyx: *blushing* THAT WASN'T ME!!!! Geez, I was curious why Spike wanted to borrow my camera in exchange for staying away from Blaze for a month. I have to admit, he's pretty good with a camera and- You actually watched it? :Statyx: By the time I realised what it was, I decided to wait for the part where he was found out, alright? A part that surprisingly, never came. Besides, I showed it to Jezz. 0_0 You know that if Shelly (character) doesn't kill you, Shelly (User) will, don't you?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ummm, did that joke go a bit too far? If so, I'm sorry.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *turns to Statyx angrily, charges at him* EEE! EEEEEE!!!! Sorry it look me some time to reply, I was busy over at the Wild Arms Wiki (why ain't I an admin there yet?!) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *running from Shelly* Okay okay!! I'll zap her back!! But I'm removing any memory about what you said concerning the video!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *pounces on Statyx* *crazed hooting, throwing punches* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sharna:I found the Monkey!*Holds up Shadow* Turns out the guy who told me was color blind. It's a black and Red Monkey!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 13:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *stops beating Statyx, looks at Shadow* YOUUUUUUU!!! *charges at Shadow* :Shadow: Sharna, put me down, quickly!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Oh no you don't! *jumps on Shelly* :Shelly: *starts jumping around like a mad bull* :Statyx: Yeee-Haaawww!!! Ride 'em coyboy! Statyx! :Statryx: Okay okay! Geez, can't let me have a little fun. *zaps Shelly's brain*--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: Bananas... *passes out* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sonic and Amy are MEGA KAWAII!!!! If anyone here does not agree, then why are you here!? this forum is for fans not people who don't like the pairing. "Life is just a game you play" Sonic & Scrab Master 03:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh boy. Have fun with Pandora's Box Scrab! *runs away*--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, KAGIMIZU?! HEY GET BACK HERE! (runs after him while throwing Chaos Spear) Sonic & Scrab Master 03:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have to ask....WHY do you like SonAmy so much? All I see in it is a hero getting stalked by his crazed #1 fan with the brain of an 8-year-old. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Duh! I'm a fan of Sonic and Amy. And besides, Amy has pulled Sonic's quills out of the fry a few times, much like Cris. for example; Amy saved Sonic when Silver was about to kill him in 06, in Gamma's story, she saved him when Gamma was about to kill Sonic, she helped gather the colorless chaos emeralds in the same game, she got Sonic out of his prison in Sonic Adventure 2 and reminded Shadow of Maria's true wish, she is also one to give inspiration even when things look bleak and even when Sonic is down. In Sonic Chronicles, she was able to quiet the Twilight Cage leaders long enough so Sonic could explain everything. Keep that up and i'll use my Chaos Hammer on u. (not the same thing as the ban-hammer so don't get mad) Sonic & Scrab Master A HAMMER?! Oh, so that's where this is goin', eh wise guy? *pulls up sleeves* (Oh wait, I'm wearing a jersey...) *cracks knuckles* --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Shelly, Scrab, don't make me sick my fan characters on you two. Remember, you're looking at the one person who can get Statyx to work with Wolfe, Valdez, and Burst.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Not since Echo's joined the forum, you can't. :Echo: Good, I thought I was turning invisible. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 06:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sharna:This is....Sparta...? No..... Cake Town...No,No.... Dragon Land? Nah... Oh! Confusing!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Sharna here!]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 17:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok look, if it makes u feel any better, i'm a SonAmy fan on Sonic X and the games, but a SonSal fan on SatAm and Archie. if their's anything else u need, let me know on the forum. Sonic & Scrab Master I hate both SonSal AND Sonamy.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 17:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Don't you want Sonic to have any happiness in any media. and just so you know, in Archie issue 136 (i think) Sonic and Sally do break up, which has continued to this very issue. though they do become King and Queen of Mobius in Mobius: X Years Later. Sonic & Scrab Master SHADONIA FOREVER,SHADONIA 4EVER,SHADONIA FOREVER!!!!!! GET OUTTA HERE! This is a Sonic and Amy forum! If u want to say as much as you want about Shadow and Sonia (which is ludachris since the two never even met) then start your own forum. Sonic & Scrab Master How can I start a forum?I tried but it didn't work at all.Twice!!!If you know tell me. :You need tp put this at the top of your forum... :This way it would show up. For "Forum name" it depends where you wanna post your topic like General, Question or Fandom. Without the above code it won't show up, but your topics are still there! for them!--Mystic Monkey 21:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) And S&SM Archie said that MXYL isn't canoncal to the main Story line. And I happen to be a supporter of SONAZE< --[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 22:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, if u read me profile, it will say that i'm not for it but i'm not against it either. i will watch a SonAze video but i just don't know how to react. i do give it a thumbs up, but i just don't know exactly how i feel about Sonic and Blaze. and it was said that X years Later was a possible storyline as it makes some references to other issues like issue 50 or the Quantom Beam. Sonic & Scrab Master There's a HUGE possibility he kissed her in the end of Sonic Rush.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 02:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I had heard about that (it kinda scares me to think of Sonic in a relationship though, let alone kissing someone) It kinda makes you wonder just what the Sam Hill he gave her at the end of that game... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) He gave her doublemint gum isn't obvious she has hot breath(pyrokinesis) that was such a horrible pun but I'm still gonna put LOL anyway.No but seriously i don't want sonic in a relationsip either but if he had to be in one I'd want it to be Sonamy--Famotill 03:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Funny you should mention that... and i think i have another Sonic and Blaze comic somewhere. Sonic & Scrab Master For the love of--what is WITH you and those comics?! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Um, he's the one who makes the comics Shelly.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) No, they're signed "Lana Jade" in the corners. You can see it if you look a little closer. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) .....What, did you think that "Sonic & Scrab Master" was his/her real name?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) She provided me with the backgrounds. and i am a dude, dude. cut me some slack, man! Sonic & Scrab Master Ah, I get it now. She gives you the backgrounds, and you make the rest, right?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see! I thought he just got them from some corny Sonic fandom site and posted them all here! It's no wonder he's got so many posted here already! P.S. So, can I call you "Lana" or "Jade"? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *facepalms*And she calls me incredible.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Heyyyyy! Give the kid a prize! How about my version of Archie Sonic issue 50, now on the "funny sonic comics" page along with my version of Sonic Adventure 2, read them and be sure to post your thoughts. and Sonicrox14, NO! If you want to see what you can call me, then read my profile, also i made them before i became a user. Sonic & Scrab Master ......-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 18:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) though as a shortened name, i sometimes call myself SSM or simply the Scrab Master or something. Sonic & Scrab Master whhile i may be painting a target on myself here, i personaly think that character pairing is abit irrelavent. unless in fanfic i surpose :balsa: dont worry ill take the bullets.--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]16:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well,I like Sonaze,But I have my Fan Couple,Sonarna(SonicXSharna)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 22:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well actually. I made alot of comics before i became a user.User:Sonic & Scrab Master|Sonic & Scrab Master 07:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I loooooooooooooooooove sonaze about as I love Shadkit, Shadover, Sonima, Sonarna and fear Silvaze almost as much as Sonails and Sonouge and Knuxamy....not to mention StormxTerra (oh my gosh that one is creepy) Clover 20:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nar: I feel likwe causing an earthquake. Hmm... Oh i know...SHELLY IS A MOOOOONKEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] :cyrus:*pupals shrink ear's drop* oh god errr nar callin shelly a monkey at normal volume causes a earthquake . saying it that loud is going to cause the apocolipse--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]19:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: I'M NOT A MONKEY!!!! *a crevasse opens up in the ground* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Generic: Shelly the Monkey! ROFLOL!!!!!! Sonic & Scrab Master Nar:Hmm...now i feel like ending the world.(as loud as he can)(this comes witha dance too)Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Shelly is a monkey. Oh I forgot on last thing: SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS AAAA MOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY =>:-D.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Kamal: What the hell's going on?! I was going throught my "stuff" when I heard someone calling Shelly a monkey, followed by earth quakes. Sonic & Scrab Master cyrus: *hit nar with a big hammer* are you trying to kill us all!!!--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]19:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *shaking angrily* GrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRR'RRRRRRRR!!!' I'' AM not a mo-- *no audio* her voice --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Y'know now she can't answer back, this would be a good time to say somthing like "if your not a monkey say no, if you are, say nothing". [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 01:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) No no, Shelly is not a "monkey". She is a Alouatta Caraya.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 02:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *blushes furiously, Chaos Attacks Statyx* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Alou-whatwiththewhoknow? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 02:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It's the scientific name for.....HOWLER MONKEY!!!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *still homing attacking Statyx, who has his Thunder Shield up* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kamal: Howler Monkey? I mistook her for Sargent Simian's wife. Sonic & Scrab Master Nar: It is a good thingf that i am a phoenix, because that meanss i can reincarnate (NAr goes straght up to shelly and claps her in the fzace)( this maens to clap in such a way so thaT BEFORE THE HANDS MEET, THEY ARE INTERCEPTED BY A FACE, IN THIS CASE, SHELLY'S) What? Any way, Cyrus, that's a hammer you're gonna regret. (Nar makes a fireball to prove his point and chases Syrus)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] :cyrus: and now is my que to run away screaming like a little girl. *run's away screaming like a little girl and jump's in a lake* don't do it man he has an EXTREAME WEAKNESS to fire--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]20:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys. i think we're starting to get off topic. this is a Sonic and Amy forum, not an "Insult Shelly" forum. Sonic & Scrab Master Hm, good point. Who thinks we should change the name of this forum to the "Insult Shelly" forum?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) or a different one dedicated to the task. i wonder y do peaple love the idea of sonic goin out with amy (or any sonic couples for that matter)?--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]00:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think Amy's relationship with Sonic should stay just running around chasing him and sometimes smacking him senseless with her hammer. And I have no idea what you people are doing. Funny. That's exactly what Mr. Yugi Naka said. But since he left SEGA and Sonic Team, Sonic and Amy can be portrayed whoever they wish. They have even been portrayed as an item and maybe even going out as stated at the end of Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic & Scrab Master If SonAmy ever becomes a reality, it's gonna be Alex Kidd all over again. And SEGA new new mascot won't be able to measure up to what the blue blur was before SEGA threw him in the recycle bin. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) the end of SatBK dosen't prove anything really--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]01:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Here is a URL for some flash animation with some Sonamy Content. http://mostplays.com/play/Sonic_Shorts_Volume_2_33137 --Needlemouse 01:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Needlemouse Let's see... Sonic and Amy were supposed to go on a date in Black Knight, Sonic was afraid of what Amy would think of him if she saw him as a werehog in Unleashed, you can agree or disagree to take Amy on a date after beating Dark Gaia, there is a romanitc Sonic and Amy subplot in Chronicles, Sonic used Amy's feeling toward Sonic to make her seem crazy in X (that was a good episode), shall I go on? Sonic & Scrab Master you can still go on a date with someone and not be dating them, i think he woul;d have been scared of what anyone would have thought of im in unleashed, the subplot is completely up to the playerand may not happen, and made her seem crazy beacause he wanted to get of the boat, please do go on--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]12:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The rest are from Sonic X: in one episode, Sonic gave Amy a flower and said "I'll never leave you", in another, Amy is seen leaning against a tree and Sonic comes in and they stare at each other romanticly (this was from the Japanese version and I don't remember much), in the third season, Amy was wearing this stunning, elegant, amazing white dress for the perty, when Sonic saw it, he got all nervous and was sweating. Sonic & Scrab Master Here is a SonAmy Comic I made. --Needlemouse 03:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Needlemouse Awww Poor Sonic :(-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Soyko]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 22:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm Sorry if it seems terrible, but it's supposed to be funny! --Needlemouse 12:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Needlemouse I'm just WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY against sonamy.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 21:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, let me see.. i think there was one Sonic X episode where Amy jumps over to Sonic and starts kissing him, and Sonic tries to push her away. You can see part of that episode at this URL: http://www.vidoemo.com/yvideo.php?i=RzNrQi1kcWuRpeVF6ZGM&amy-rose-iam-a-hex-girl --Eric the Hedgehog 16:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Eric the I've seen that episode.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 16:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) What was the episode name? --Eric the Hedgehog 16:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Eric the IDK.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 18:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) O Rly? I didn't know that ou didn't know. Sorry... :( --Eric the Yeah.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 19:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) These are the Sonic relationships I support; In the videogames: *SonAmy *Knuxouge *Silvaze In Sonic X: *Tailsmo (I think that's what it's called) In the comics: *SonSal ...and anyone who has any objections to any of these... tell me. But if you don't like SonAmy and bug me about it.. a lot... then @#$% you! (OMG i'm sorry!)--Eric the Hedgehog 20:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Eric the I think Sonamy is a big load my smelly CRAP.I hate Silvaze, SonSal, and Taismo. Knuxouge is OKAY.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Here is a SonAmy Pic I made. The idea is that a Chao stole Cupid's arrow and caused Sonic and Amy to kiss under a full moon. The Chao said "BULL'S EYE!" afterward. --Eric the Hedgehog 01:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Eric the HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THI-? What? Full moon? WHO WANTS TO SEE JAPANESE SONAMY THE WEREHOG? HUH?! Sonamy is the worst couple ever. I mean why would anyone like fan couples when Sonic the Comic pages need help?! This is dumb! SONAMY IS DEAD!!!! -Guest